Won't Let You Go
by Pricat
Summary: Something has been hidden from Artie for a long while until Merlin reveals. Now he'll stop at nothing to find his brother but he's changed spending most of his life with demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Won't Let You Go**

**_A/N I wanted to do another Artie fic. Also I'm a big fan of Charmed and an episode gave me the idea for this. It's about being reunited with somebody Artie never knew about and that both both Pynchley and Merlin hid from him while he was at Worchester. This might go on if people like. _**

Artie sighed as he had something in his hand. It was a letter from Worchester Academy about a reunion. He really hated going there as a student so didn't feel like going but he then saw somebody appear. It was Merlin.

Artie wondered what he wanted.

"It's about the reunion. There's something Pynchley and I wanted to tell you but.... couldn't." he told him.

"Is it about my father?" Artie asked nervous.

".....Well no it's about your brother Romario Pendragon." he answered. Artie was confused.

"What're you talking about?

I have no brother." Artie answered.

"You're wrong Artie.

He's been alive all this time.

Don't you remember?" he told him. Artie then tried to remember his brother but suddenly he heard somebody laughing. It sounded like two young boys but then suddenly his head began to ache. Merlin watched as he passed out.

"_This isn't good!_

_The magic..... they used on him must still hang around that memory. I shouldn't have tried to make him do that._

_I hope he'll be okay."_ the sorceror thought as he saw Lillian come in......

Artie woke later hearing voices.

"Senor is he okay?" Puss asked as the young King's eyes opened slowly. Shrek and the others were there.

Lillian looked relieved seeing her nephew was okay.

"Artie what happened?

Merlin.... said you fainted." Fiona asked.

"I-I don't know but I know where we can find answers." he said getting up. Merlin smiled seeing that.

The next morning a ship left the harbour of Far, Far Away. Fiona hoped Artie would be safe.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Shrek reassured her as the ship was out of sight.

"_Once I get to Worchester, I'll find the answers I seek_." Artie thought as the ship made it's way through the ocean......


	2. Back at Worchester

**Won't Let You Go**

Artie was nervous as the boat reached Worchester the next day. He knew that his days here had been a living nightmare but maybe things would be better now since he was King plus he needed to find out about his lost brother Merlin had told him about.....

But somebody was watching Worchester closely. It was Morgan's son. He was a demon and leader of the Triad, a clan of demons with powerful magic. He knew that Artie would try to find Romario and that Morgan's friends would tell him.

He looked more human than demon. He and his mother had been hiding with the Triad searching for an ultimate power to take over the kingdom but Aertie's brother was the key.

Artie walked through the gates of the school and noticed people staring at him. It was mostly the kids who'd been at Worchester with him but Gwen was in awe at him. She'd been having a terrible life with Lance since she'd graduated.

_"He's changed since leaving here, even if he never graduated with us._

_I wonder what would have happened if he was mine instead of Lance_." she thought as she saw him enter the building but he saw somebody stop him on his way to the assembly hall. It was one of Morgan's friends and a Spell Spinner.

"What do you want?" Artie asked her.

"Not here.

Follow me." she told him as she led him to the Spell Spinner's sorority house. Artie had a feeling it was to do with his brother. She nodded as she began to brew some special tea.

"Yes it's to do with your brother. You see Morgan was involved in whatever the Triad did." she began.

Artie was confused.

"Who're these Triad?" he asked her.

"They're a clan of demons who want power and to rule the kingdom but want the ultimate power. Your brother is the key to this great power.

The tea I gave you to drink should help to unlock the memory..... of that night." she explained as Artie's eyes closed after relaxing enough to sleep.

Morgan cursed angrily as Mordred told her that one of the Spell Spinners had betrayed her by telling Artie about the Triad and their plan that involved his brother.

But Artie aweoke with fear in his emerald eyes.

"Don't worry he'll be okay.

They haven't hurt him physically but he might be different." she told him as they left......


	3. Reunited

**Won't Let You Go**

Mordred then headed to an open door in the campus that revealed a stair case. He then went down them thinking about Artie. He knew that Romario was the key to the power he and Morgan wanted but wasn't sure but he smiled. He could use Artie to get Romario to unlock his potential as he entered a cave like room where somebody was waiting for him. It was a slender twenty one year old with short brown hair, the same emerald eyes as Artie, slender but wore black.

"Hello Mordred what do you want? I thought you left Worchester a long time ago." he said in a drawl like voice.

Mordred laughed as he heard that.

"Sort of. Do you remember...... this boy?" Mordred asked using his powers to show an image of Artie. The young adult gasped in shock at that.

".... Artie?

How can this be? The Triad told me he was gone and that he'd forgotten me." Romario told him.

"That is true.

Merlin hid the fact that you're his brother from him the whole time but he's part of the Triad's plan. Apparently one half of the ultimate power is in you and the other half just happens to be...... in him." he answered.

Romario gasped in shock.

"Are you sure it's in Artie?

Maybe they made a mistake." Romario told him.

"No mistake. You have to get him to help unlock the ultimate power or I..... might destroy his precious kingdom.

It's up to you." Mordred told him leaving in a haze of fiery magic.

Romario looked freaked at this.

"_I'm..... not sure this is a good idea. I know the Triad told me that the ultimate power has been within me since I was born but in Artie?_

_There has to be a way to stop this before they hurt him._

_But maybe I.... can help him." _he thought leaving the cave. Artie was sitting beside the fountain when he saw somebody come over to him which shocked him.

The stranger had the same emerald eyes as him but wore black and had short brown hair.

"Who're you?

I'm Artie." he told him.

"I know who you are Artie, my brother." he replied.

Artie was a little shocked by that. He remembered Merlin had told him but wasn't expecting this. He hoped it wasn't true that this guy and him were related.

"I am Romario Pendragon. I know you don't believe me but I am your brother. We were born to the same parents. We were even close when we were little but something happened.

I'm just glad we're back together." he told him.

Artie was a little worried but scared.

_"H-How did he do that?_

_There's something about him, something in his eyes._

_It makes him different from me but I can sense he's telling the truth."_ he thought as he walked with Romario to his old dorm room.

That night he began to feel strange....


	4. Unlocking His Power

**Won't Let You Go**

Romario noticed that Artie was acting strange but knew why. He knew that his magic had been dormant in him for quite some time and was now emerging. He then began to glow. Romario saw him clutch his head.

"_This isn't good. His powers are trying to unleash themselves but the spell Merlin put to keep them locked tight in there is making things worse and making him sick. I know I promised myself to wait until later to reveal my powers to him but right now Artie needs my help!" _he thought as magic glowed on his fingertips.

He then touched Artie's head as the fiery magic entered his young brother's body. He hoped this would work. The Triad healed him this way too and he felt that it would help.

Artie then fell but Romario caught him. He then put a blanket over Artie while he slept.

But he saw Mordred appear.

"So have you unlocked his half yet? We're a little impatient." he told him. Romario glared angrily at him.

"No I haven't. Artie might take a little longer to reactivate his magic. Maybe you should forget about this whole thing." Romario replied to him.

"I don't think so. If you don't get it, we will have to hurt you and it's something the Triad doesn't want to do." he replied as fear was in Romario's eyes.

"I understand." he replied as Mordred vanished from sight. He sighed seeing Artie sweat while he was asleep. He hoped that he'd be okay and that the power within him wasn't doing anything to him. But he saw Merlin appear. He saw Artie lying there and was worried for him.

"I see you've broken the spell I put on him to keep that power dormant within him. His powers are controlled by his emotions!" he told Romario. He understood as he saw Artie's eyes open slowly and glow a little. That worried Merlin.

"_This is why his father left him here at Worchester because of his powers and because Romario had been taken by that demon clan. I hope he'll be okay._

_Because they'll be after him too."_ he thought as he left before anyone got suspicous.

"What..... happened to..... me?" Artie asked him. Romario then saw him go out but he was still weak. Morgan smiled sensing Artie's magic had been unlocked by Romario. She knew how powerful Artie might be if he got angry.

She saw Lance and got an idea. She knew that Lance used to pick on Artie when they were students at Worchester. She knew it would work. Gwen saw her and was nervous.

Lance cackled as Morgan explained to him what she wanted him to do to Artie. He then saw Artie with Romario and sighed.

He then tripped Artie up and laughed.

"I think you're still a loser even if you are King." Lance jeered as some of the others laughed along with Lance.

Romario saw Artie's eyes glow with fiery magic as they became eye slits.

"Don't ever do that again Lance!" he yelled as magic hit Lance and sent him into a wall.

The other kids were impressed but scared.

Romario then saw Artie fall again and caught him......


End file.
